


Quiet

by Plinycapybara



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Education, Gen, High School AU, M/M, Modern AU, Poverty, bookworm - Freeform, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plinycapybara/pseuds/Plinycapybara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin, a constant target of bullies, snaps one day and punches Reiner Braun--only to be immediately rushed to the guidance counselor, Mr. Levi Ackermann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know AoT. 
> 
> Also, this is for Rivarmin Fest. Its also on my tumblr. plinycapybara.tumblr.com

Trost High, guidance office 

There was an awkward shift of glances between the blue-eyed teenager who rarely spoke a word in class Armin Arlert and the ruthless, feared guidance counselor Levi Ackermann. Sitting in the plastic chair, the blonde’s thighs tensed, his eyes watered, and tongue thickened as the older one set his morning tea down on his desk.

Armin had been constantly bullied since who-knows-how-long. He wasn’t like other kids. He didn’t enjoy video games or teenage reality shows. He would much rather sit under a tree and read on his Kindle with a nice glass of lemonade. It was because of this bombardment of harassment that Armin had shut away his words—“selective mutism”, as they called it—for the past three months. 

Though the signs had manifested themselves before he finally stopped speaking. 

First, he only spoke a few sentences a day. That began back in September. Then, he began to only speak when spoken to—which began in November, shortly after his birthday. Finally, after returning to school, he locked his words away from both his teachers and his students.

Granted, there were two students who still heard his voice—Mikasa, who also happened to be Levi’s half-sister, and Eren, Armin’s childhood friend. However, Mikasa was busy with both tutoring, National Honors Society and varsity sports. Eren was busy being tutored, varsity sports and detention. Armin’s parents were nationwide, award-winning doctors who were inches close to curing AIDS, so they rarely were home. Ninety percent of the time they were at STEM conferences or at their UPMC lab doing research. 

Those who knew Mikasa or Eren well enough learned that aside from the two of them, Armin enjoyed visiting his grandfather who lived in the Old Folks’ home. Armin used to be close to Jean as well, but once the taller man got to high school, he pretended that he barely knew him in order to “look cool” in front of the girls and other jocks. 

Finally, during fourth period lunch (or more accurately, brunch), Armin snapped and punched Reiner Braun, a football and lacrosse player who relished in making the tiny blonde’s life a living hell for the past two years. 

"Arlert, you’re one of our best students. You’re practically guaranteed to be valedictorian. What do you have to say for yourself, brat?" Levi asked. He knew the blonde wouldn’t say anything, but it wasn’t like the ravenet could just sit there and ask nothing. 

"Arlert, you know you won’t get back to class if you don’t say anything. I know Braun has been an ass to you, and to be honest someone had to bring him down a few pegs eventually. But you couldn’t have possibly thought that you could punch another student and get away with it!"

Armin just stared at the black-haired man with a blank gaze. “What is going on in that head of yours?” 

"You…you…," Armin tried to have words come out from his lips. 

"Yes?" Levi asked. Armin shut his lips tight. "Armin, I know what its like being ignored, being an outcast—did I ever tell you that I came from an inner city high school?" 

Armin’s eyes widened. Levi continued, "It’s true. At my high school, we didn’t have the funds for music or any of the arts. Hell, we didn’t have a pool! During gym, we just hung out in the alleyway and smoked weed—alright, don’t tell anyone that." Armin began look up at the older man. Mikasa rarely talked about her family, even to Eren or Armin. He leaned in to listen more. 

"At my school, the teachers didn’t know shit about teaching. They just put a TV out and then left to go have a smoke. Could you imagine that?" Levi asked. "By the time I was in the ninth grade, one-third of the girls already had one baby." 

Armin blushed at this. 

"And one-third of the guys had been arrested by the police at least twice. This is embarrassing to say, but I was no exception. A year after high school, I was arrested and thrown in prison. There I discovered my love for quiet and reading. I was called a genius by the wardens. This caught the eye of a visiting military officer named Erwin Smith, and soon I got permission to have parole. I managed to get a scholarship to a community college where I got an associate’s degree in social work. I know what its like to be silenced. I was silenced by class difference in the shitty-ass American education system. You’re silenced by ignorant brats who don’t realize just how lucky they are." 

Tears began to run down Armin’s face. The young student sniffled and blew his nose into a tissue. Levi kissed the blonde on the forehead. “Go back to class, and if you want, I’ll take you out to dinner sometime. I know your parents aren’t home that much. You deserve a good meal. Mikasa can come, too. How’s that sound?”

Armin finally, for the first time in months, smiled. “G-Good! Good! I would…I would like to have dinner with you.”

 

"You spoke." Levi’s eyes opened. He got off his office chair and held the student in his arms. "I love you, brat. You, Mikasa and even shitty brat Eren. Its been so long since I heard that cute-ass voice of yours."

 

"Um-hum." Armin nodded as tears continued to run down his puffy cheek. Levi ran his fingers through Armin’s blond hair and rested his chin on the student’s head. The adult rubbed the shoulders and back of the student.


End file.
